Love is a battle field
by Redheadcammie02
Summary: cammie goes to a performing arts school. They do an exchange with Blackthorne which is a military school where she meets the all so hot Zach Goode but will she get over her stage fright and will he learn to open up? This is gonna be one heck of a semester. New to fanfic writing, creative critism welcome. Rated T for future chapters. will contain slight violence and Zammie scenes.
1. Chapter 1

**Love is a battle field**

The name is Camron Anne Morgan, Cammie for short. I go to the Gallagher Academy exceptional young women, performing school for the arts. I personally major in music and art. I`ll admit it, I`m no Macey, who is so flexible I swear she puts professional gymnasts to shame( I swear to god she has no bones, it`s that scary.), or Bex who probably came out of her mother reciting Shakespeare. Not even Liz, who not only is extremely smart but is also one of the most promising up-coming ballerinas. But to be honest I wouldn't have it any other way. No really, I can't stand being the centre of attention; it makes me want to throw up until I pass out. In 5th grade, I played an angle at our Christmas play, I only had one line but as soon as it was my turn I froze to the spot. Next thing I know I'm puking all over the front row while all the rest of the class screamed, and then I blacked out. So yeah, me + stages = a horrible mess to clean up and some very unhappy parents. After that I swore to never be in the spot light again.

The only reason I`m majoring in music is because my mother made me too. Did I mention she`s the headmistress? Well, she is, so I totally didn't have a choice. But I refuse to ever play on stage where people can see me. I mean, like seriously? Do you want stuck up mothers complaining about how my puke ruined their real fur fox skinned coats.

Currently I am packing my bags in my dorm room, with my roommates/best friends ( Macey, Bex, Liz) shouting at each other about who is hotter; Jeremy Renner or Ryan Reynolds ( Jeremy in my opinion, but I decide not to mention this). I swear they have this discussion every month since the movie avengers came out ( which I forced then to go watch), and it always ends the same. Someones perfume bottle is smashed or the silent treatment. Of course the silent treatment only lasts 10 minutes but still, those are the most tense 10 minutes of my life.

Getting back to reality, we`re currently packing as today was the first day of our junior year and we are going on an exchange with another school. Of course, with the teachers being all drama queens ( some literally ), they refuse to tell us where or what school. All they`ve told us is to pack enough stuff for an entire semester. AN ENTIRE SEMESTEER! After telling us this they`ve fed Tina's gossip mill enough to last for months. So far, the worst she`s come up with is that we are acutely going to an abounded warehouse and left their to fend for ourselves. Honestly, that's the same thing she said in 8th grade when we were acutely going to a classical music concert. She seriously needs new material; these rumours are getting old and fast.

"Stop day dreaming cam, we`re going to be late!" Bex shouted, once again bringing me out of my thoughts.

" Okay, Okay, lets go." And with that we all dragged our suitcases down to the front doors were we had to get maintenance staff to help with Macey's second round of suitcases. Yeah, she's _that _girl.

With that Last thought we all boarded the School Mini buses ( Macey had to get entire mini bus for all of her suitcases) and prepared our selves for the 10 hour drive ahead of us. _Oh Joy! _Note the sarcasm.


	2. Chapter 2: holy crap!

**An: Hey everyone, forgot to put one of these on the first chapter! Oopsie Daisy's ! Anyhow I'm new to writing fanfic so sry if my writing turns out crap :( **

**Just to make some things clear, everyone is normal... Well normal ish but got to hav abit of crazy right ? I'll try to update as much as possible and if u hav any suggestions leave it in a review x**

**Shout outs: Reviewers **

**GallagherCrazy -my first review ! Thx so much and u will soon find out ;)**

**booksmartbookworm- hey! No probs hope u like this chappy x see u soon !**

**Thx every one else who favourited and/or followed my story x okay on with the show ...**

**- Fredo **

**Love is a battle field**

**Chapter 2:**

So far we had been on the bus for 45 mins and I already feel slapping Tina. With a chair. To the face. Five times. By hulk!

Reasons why I fell like cutting Tina's tong out:

( a list by Cameron Morgan)

A) she bruised my ribs with her elbows when she was taking a nap. 5 minutes into the journey.

B) she was singing Justin Bieber ' boyfriend' ; let's just say I now understand the reason Tina doesn't major in music.

C) she insists on trying to talk to me when I'm listening to my music with my head phones on full blast.

Now don't get me wrong, I'm not exactly an angry person, but if there one way to tick me off, it's interrupting me listening to ' Welcome to the jungle' by Guns n roses ( **My fav song! ). **Honestly, you'd think she would have more respect for the rock legends!

"Hey cammie, did your mum tell you anything before we left ? Oh ! I bet we're actually going ... " After this I completely zoned out on what Tina was saying, something about ferret training that she heard from her ' sources' (aka. Her _imagination_.) _Dear god, why did you let Miss Dabney sit me next to the gossip queen; have thy no mercy. _Well apparently not.

After finally realising that Tina wasn't going to stop talking, I decided to put my head phones on and zone out her rant about how we were going to go do a secret performance with shikera ( yeah, like that's gonna happen with her aforementioned singing).

I hit play on my playlist and ' High Way to hell' by Ac DC comes blaring through my head phones, shutting out Tina's nonstop talking.

The perfect song for the worst journey so far.

This is gonna be a long trip.

...

Finally, 9 hours and one incredibly uncomfortable wedgie later, we had reached our destination. But as soon as we stepped out of the bus I almost wanted to scurry back in and never get out. 'Almost' being the key word. I wasn't that desperate to listen to Tina attempt to song one direction again.

Now your probably wondering what could be so bad about this place that I wanted to become a hermit in the back of the van for. Well there are a number of reasons actually. The first thing I noticed when I stepped out of the bus was a sign that said ' Blackthorne Institute for Boys: Military School'. Not only was I going to go stay inside the same building as boys, but I was going to have to interact with them as well!

The appearance of the school was what scared me next. Mostly because it looked more like a prison then school. So far I could see a barbed wire fence on the perimeter of the ' School' ( probably electrified) making sure that nothing gets in or out. But I think it's more to keep people inn. Inside the perimeter was a five stories tall oblong building with smaller ones attached to the sides and back with thick steel bars covering all the windows. With the building being so big I couldn't see past it to see what was at the back. Basically it looked more like a prison than an school. It had the armed guards and everything patrolling!

"Miss, what the bloody hell are we doing at a f***** military school !" Bex shouted, her English ascent heavy. Ahh Bex, always one for a colourful vocabulary.

" Miss Baxter, please compose yourself!" Miss Dabney scolded Bex. She was our culture and classical music teacher so we always have to be lady alike around her, and apparently cussing isn't lady like. At all(fun sucker).

"Now girls if you will give me a chance I will explain. Ladies, you have bin provided one of the most exceptional and advance educations on the performing arts. So, the board of Gallagher and Blackthorne have agreed that it will be extremely educational for the students to learn from each other. Therefore ladies, they will teach you their military ways and you will teach them the..." Pause for dramatic affect "Performing arts !" Miss Dabney said excitedly. The last time she was this excited was when William and Kate had a Royal wedding.

I think that I speak for all 15 girls that we were defiantly not expecting this. At this Point, Tina's idea of ferret training sounded better than this! Why on earth would my mother agree to put me, her socially awkward daughter, in a school full of testosterone filled boys!?

" Ahh, girls their you are! We were starting to get worried" a small plump balled man said walking over to us with a wide smile that shined almost as bright as his head. He had big circular glasses on which seemed to magnify his eyes and make him seem like a goldfish. I could see Mace and Bex stifling their laughter behind their hands as to not appear rude to the small, goldfish like man.

While taking in his looks, I barely noticed a crowed of about 15 boys behind him, all marching in perfect time with one and another until one of them shouted 'HALT!" With them stopping just behind Mr-goldfish-face-man.

"It's a pleasure to meet you girls!" What's-his-face chirped excitedly.

"It's our pleasure to make your acquaintance sir." We all replayed in sinc, gaining our composer back after our shock had finally worn off. Miss Dabney beamed at us while goldfish-face looked abit taken back but quickly put on a Cheshire Cat smile.

"Excellent manners! Just excellent! Speaking of manners, were are my manners, I'm Dr Steve." Sooo that's his name . At least I have something to call him now." And these are our junior year boys." He says indicating to the boys behind him, all standing at attention with their feet separated, hands behind their back and their backs straight. Even from here, I could tell that they were all extremely well built but one stuck out to me.

He was in the middle of the front row starring straight ahead but I could tell he was the most well built. He may have only bin a junior but he was easily 6'11 and his muscles made his camo t-shirt tight showing of his pecks and biceps. I could see where his t-shirt had rolled up abit on his left arm showing a tattoo of a dagger with barbed wire going round his biceps, which have I mentioned where huge ! Did I also mention I love guys with tattoos ? Well I do and I'm pretty sure you would have to be blind to not see how handsome he was. He had a square jaw and-

Oh who am I kidding! This guy was a fricken GREEK GOD !

But what stood out the most was his eyes. They were a dark emerald green with a sort of spark to them which just added to his mystery.

Turns out I was starring longer than I realised as I was suddenly brought back to reality when I heard my name being called by Sr Steve.

" and finally Cameron Morgan and Zach Goode . Okay every one find your partners and the boys will lead you to your and I will see you all tomorrow morning at 6:30 sharp." And with that he walked of to the main building with Miss Dabney.

We all were silent. I mean, how were supposed to act. I don't know about you but I have never been this close to so many good looking boys!

"Are you gonna just stand there or introduce your self ?!" Bex finally shouted after 2 minutes of silence. Bex has never, shall we say, had this from the girl who had to replace the TV because, according to Bex, the adverts were to long; so she put a chair through it...

The boys immediately all start talkin at once trying to be heard over each other. Worst part, most of the girls were trying to do the same and talk to the undeniably gorgeous boys.

Suddenly a loud voice is head over all the commotion.

"ATTENTION!"

I look to see who had yelled and realise it's mystery boy now standing in front of the boys with his back turned to us. As much as I really want to comment on how cute his hair is from the back, with it sticking up in every direction( making him have that punk rocker look)I can't as I'm to busy listening to him giving orders out to the boys, telling them to shout their name one by one so we know who to go to. He finishes his rant by yelling extra loud and double scary,

"DO I MAKE MY SELF CLEAR ?!"

"YES SIR!"

And so they did. In the end it turns out liz was partners with some kid called Jonas, Bex with Grant, Mace with Preston but I was still having a trouble finding this Zach kid who I was partners with. I internally crossed my fingers, wishing that it was the mysterious boy but I couldn't see him any where! How could I not see a 6'11 feet tall guy who is absolutely gorgeous!

I turn around hoping to find him when I crash into a brick wall. A brick wall that smelled like the worlds best soap and shampoo that aromas invaded my nostril EVER ! I look up and see dark emerald green eyes slicing into my plain grey ones.

_Holy crap !_

_**An: Was it too long ? Tell me what u guys think ! Review plz ! Also I need u guys to suggest a singer that u want to be cammie voice. I hav a few ideas on some but I want to know who u would like. Let me know !:)**_

_**- Fredo x **_


	3. Chapter 3: So much for playing it cool

**A/n: Hey my little monsters, so I was wandering what u all think of Zach description? I tried make him seem as hot as possible, did I succeed ? In this chapter I made cammie abit shyer than normal I hope u don't mind but I just love shy cam !**

**Shout outs:**

**GallagherCrazy- ****i hope u didn't fall out of ur seat ! Lol thx I always enjoy reading ur review xx**

**That blue girl- ** **awesome name ! I will try to make this as long as possible xx**

**Believe514- ****aww thnx and I'm glad u think so xx**

**theonelives****- Don't worry I hav some plans for them to hav some fun days in some later chapters ;) **

**Bookslover2000- i am doing xx**

**Okay oh and I forgot a disclaimer, Kellin Quinn would u like to do the honours ?**

**Kellin: ...**

**Me:...**

**Kellin:... **

**Me: ...**

**Kellin: ... plz untie me ...**

**Well it seems he's a little preoccupied right now with the ropes so I will say it.. **

**Unfortunately I don't own Gallagher girls... Yet * insert evil laugh here* **

...

_Holy crap! Holy crap! Holy crap _

Not only was I just imagining my possible future with this guy, and what our dogs name will be but I just walked straight into his chest ! His rock solid chest ... * Drooling*

Snap out of it cammie !

" Are you Cammie?" Oh my god, even his voice is amazing, it's like a rich honey mixed with ...

Snap out of it!

Oh my god I can't even talk! _Be cool. Say something sassy ... _Like what ! I yell at the little voice inside my head. He's still starring at me; he's expecting an answer. Oh god, I think I'm gonna puke! It's 5th grade all over again! Okay, just breath cause I'm pretty sure puking on this guy is anything but attractive.

"Umm... Yeah... a-and y-you are ?" I finally stutter out in a squeaky voice. _Way to go stupid, now he thinks there's something wrong with you! _Oh please don't think there's something wrong with, please ! I silently beg inside of my head.

"Zach. Zach Goode. I'm your partner. If your ready to stop starring at me, I can show you to your room." He said with half with amusement , half with impatience.

Unfortaniatly, me being the moron that I am, didn't even comprehend what he was saying as I was to busy admiring his gorgeous eyes that I could just tell were swirling with secrets. His words just went through one ear and out the other, making him chuckle slightly before he picked up my two suitcases and duffel bag that were next to me like they weighed nothing. But there again, with those mussels, I'm sure most things seem like that.

As he turned his back to me and started walking towards the main building, following everyone else at the back of the crowed, I suddenly couldn't stop myself from what I did next...

Ladies and gentlemen...

I happy danced.

As I was silently freaking out, pumping my fists in the air and stomping my feet on the ground, I automatically shut my eyes

Oh how I wished I hadn't.

Because as soon as I opened my eyes I saw Zach. Standing in the doorway. . At. Me.

The worst bit being as I could tell he just saw my little freak out as clear as day, as there was a smirk plastered on that pretty face of his.

"If your quite done with your little dance, do you think we could go inside now?" He asked softly chuckling at the end. Instead of embarrassing my self ( even more) by stuttering out an answer, I just blushed a deep red and nodded my head. Although I'm pretty sure I looked like one of those bobbing little red alien toy things that you stick on your dashboard of your truck.

So much for playing it cool.

**A/n: Sorry ! I know it's short but I just wanted to get the introductions out if the way so we could get to the Goode stuff ;) Plz review it always makes my day xxx**

**-Fredo **


	4. Chapter 4: what a bch

Chapter 4: what a b**ch

As soon as I stepped inside I couldn't believe what I was seeing. From the outside this school looked like a prison for thugs but that thought was soon put to bed and tucked in as soon as you stepped inside; it looked more like a place for the rich, not the troubled.

In the centre of the ground floor was a fountain with shooting water coming out of fish statues mouths. A little further back from it were great big oak doors that looked like they were hand sculptured due to the decoration at the it's side which consisted of dark swirls that moulded perfectly together. I think it led to the grand hall but I'm not sure. On either side of the door were grand staircases that led to the first floor which was where we were going.

On this first floor was just as grand. Statues of people who I didn't recognise and portraits were every where, but spread out enough so it didn't look pact. As we continued through the school/prison/mansion , I couldn't help but get nervous at the silence that was around us two.

To any one else, it's normal to have silence when you just met, but when it comes to me... Nothing is normal. Ever. Nada, zip zero. No question.

And since I'm pretty sure I want this guy to be the father of my future invisible children, I thought it best to start a conversation to get this show on the road.

" Soooo..." Okay, not my best start, but I've started with worse. That is one conversation I would rather not think about. Ever. Again. * mentally shudders*

"Sooooo" he said letting it drag longer than mine. Well at least he replied, normally people just pretend to not hear me even though they clearly did. This is good, he's replying, that's got to be good, right?

Where's Macey when you actually need her?

_Oh crap! _Now I have to continue the conversation. Okay, now what do guys like to talk about ? Oh I've got an idear, and this one doesn't involve talking about how to fix a tractor ( hey, I'm from Nebraska, what can I say).

"D-Does the s-school have a m-m-music p-program?" _Great, way to seem cool stutter Steven!_ I mentally scold my self.

"Yeah, it's not that popular but me and my friends are in it, why?" Oh wow, okay, could this guy get any better! * insert girly squeal here* Not only is he completely gorgeous but he can play music! Oh, wait, he's looking for an answer. Oh crap! How do you tell someone your an art and music prodigy with out sounding like an complete jackass?! Just ask him a question back, that works for Macey... There again everything works for Macey.

"What do you play?" YES! Finally, I got a sentence out without stuttering to this guy. The last time I stuttered this bad was 6th grade until I went to speech Therapy! But I was actually genially interested in what this Zach actually played( wow, even his name is hot). _Please play guitar, please play guitar.._. I chanted in my head. I'm not sure if it's normal or not, but I find guys who play guitar incredibly hot**. ( A/N it's true, I do;) ) **

"I'm on vocals and lead guitar. I've won a few contest for guitar playing but that's about it. Here we are, your home for the next semester." Unfortunately, as I was to busy checking him out some more, I didn't realise he had stopped walking and that I hadn't and there was a wall; right in front of me...

Wham!

...

As if today hadn't gone bad enough, when I regained consciousness, I realised what I had done...

I knocked myself out. By walking into. A. Frickin. Wall !

Who ever put that wall there was a real bitch...

**A/n Hey little monsters! Sry I know it's been like 3 days since I updated and I'm so sry. I had a case of writers block so I worked on this all weekend writing and re writing this chapter. I hope it's okay :)**

**Review! Review! **

**Pointless fact: There are more than 10 different Species of killer whale. **

**-Fredo **


	5. Chapter 5: my hero

**A/n: what's up! How are all u little moshlings this fine(ish) day? I don't what it is like were u are but it's cold here but there again it's always cold here, but hey that's England for ya !;D **

**There's too many people to thank so here is one big thank u to everyone who reviewed and all that other stuff blah blah and a special thx to ****That blue girl** **for helping me with my story and choosing cammies voice and like u said before ... Ur AWESOME ! Not to mention ur reviews are hilarious, so u should all go check out her fanfics coz she is a gifted writer! X**

**Disclaimer: **

**Me: Are u ready to cooperate yet Kellin ?**

**Kellin Quin: if I say yes will u let me go ?**

**Me: probably not, but u might as well give it ago...* sits back in chair with arms folded* Go ahead..**

**Kellin: she doesn't own Gallagher girls or Zach Goode...**

**Me: not yet, Kellin, not yet. But ... I will... Soon.**

_**Chapter 5: my hero **_

After cursing the builders of the school in my head for at least 5 minuets, I thought it best I actually see where I was. So far all I could tell is that I was on an extremely uncomfortable bed but the room smelled amazing. It had a musky smell, with a hint of pine needles, but I couldn't place what the musky smell was. I had only smelled it for about 2 seconds when I was near...

Zach.

_Sweet baby Jesus, that means he's been here! Or still is !? _I was seriously having mixed feelings here. On the one hand, there was a possibility that the boy who I'm pretty sure who's children I want , could be in the room. Then there was the fact that he could be in the room !? I haven't felt this confused about my feelings towards a person since 2nd grade when a kid called Stephanie destroyed my castle but then built me a new one. It was so confusing for my little mind. Then and now.

"Oh hey, your up. I was starting to get worried. You gave me quite a scare there Gallagher girl." A deep, husky voice said through the haze that I was still waking up from.

Well at least know I know that he is is in the room. Cue self-consciousness in 3...2...1 bam .

...

Turns out the room I was in was actually the infirmary and, according to Zach, they made it smell like pine needles because, and I quote " too many dudes were in here after sparring matches, and they complained it smelled like something you would smell before a zombie apocalypse happened." He also couldn't help but brag that he was crowned champion because he was the only one who didn't get sent there afterwards; should that be a good thing or a bad thing? But I actually don't care, it at least gives me answer of how he managed to get hulk arms. Seriously, it's just like, I've known this boy for less than 24 hours and every time he flashes that damn sexy smirk, I can't help but feel like there is a firework show going on in my woom. Seriously, the boy is just to frickin gorgeous for his own

As soon as Zach was finished with story time of his fanatics in gym class, I couldn't help but ask the questions that I would probably regret asking.

"How did I get here?" Now I know what your thinking: how does she not know ? It's so obvious blah blah blah, well to me it isn't. Like I said earlier, I'm anything but normal.

"Well after you knocked yourself out, thanks for that by the way I needed the cheer up, I couldn't exactly leave you passed out with a bleeding nose now could I ?" I was so tempted at this point to say ' yes, you could' but I couldn't as he kept talking, not giving me time to talk " the answer is no by the way. Any way, the infirmary is only 2 floors up from where we were; so I carried you. Simple." SIMPLE!? Nothing about what he said was simple. I felt like slapping myself, not only did I knock myself out In front of him but because of that I wasn't Conscious to feel his arms wrap around me and carrie me up two hole floors! Raise your hand if you think that is one of the sexiest things a guy can do ... * raises both arms and one leg*

I wonder how much he bench presses?

"I'm staving sooo do you want to get something to eat?" OMG he not only wants to be near me,but he wants to eat together! * insert girly squeal*

Okay, keep it cool cammie, do not look like a crazy chick.

"Yeah, sure, okay" YES! That actually sounded relatively normal!

As we make our way down the staircases, I pay extra close attention to where I'm walking so I don't break something this time ( wouldn't be the first time).

A comfortable silence falls around us as

we descend down the stairs and I can hear the chatter coming from what I assume to be the canteen.

As we walk through the doors, I can't help but get nervous. I mean, who wouldn't be nervous if when you walk into a room a eerie silence happens and everyone looks at you like Spock just beamed you there from the star gate. Yeah, so not that fun.

Of course Bex, being Bex, was the first one to break the silence by shouting( scaring some 7th graders literally out of their seats) "WHY DON'T YOU TAKE A PICTURE, IT'LL LAST LONGER!" Are Bex, always one for being upfront.

I slowly made my way to where Bex was sat talking to the guy who I assume is her partner. Now let me tell you, if Brad Pitt ever needed a body double, I think I found the guy. Of course, in my opinion, he's no were near as gorgeous as Zach but he could be a close second. Ain't no one gettin first place anytime soon either.

"Cammie! There you are! I've been worried sick about you. Apparently, according to Macey, I really don't suit the worried look." Bex finally said to me after I sat down. She was too busy making googly eyes at Mr-suffer-wanna-be though to notice when I sat down at first.

"You look like crap." Argh, trust Macey to insulting you when you just wake up. Believe it or not but this is actually how she treats her friends. I can't imagine what it's like being her enemy...

"Thanks,love you too mace." I say, my voice dripping with sarcasm. Sometimes, because I'm so sarcastic, I find it hard to tell when I am acturally being honest, cause frankly, sarcasm is like my first language.

I look down the table to see all my sisters in deep conversations with the Blackthorne boys. You may wonder why I call them my sisters even though I can't stand being near some of them but it's because we are a sister hood; a blood pact. In seventh grade, we would get put to test by the older girls to make sure we had the right stuff to be in the school, and if we made it to the end of the year, we would take a blood oath. Don't worry, it's only a simple needle to the finger and joining of hands. Honestly, it's not like we' re a cult.( no matter what thous townies tell you.)

After seeing no one free to talk to I grab a waffle thats on a plate in the centre of the table and poor syrup all over it. I have a system. Zig zag across, wavy lines down. This way each part gets the same amount of syrup.

"Your performing by the way." I look up to see Macey filing her nails across from me. To say I was surprised would be a lie as at Gallagher, every lunch a group from a different Major would perform. Kind if like an open mike.

"Why do I have to go first?" I whined. I know, go ahead an call me a brat but if you had to perform in front of people you don't know, you'd be pretty pissed about it as well.

"Don't ask me. I just got told to tell you. Now go up there and show these boys what your made of." She said with an evil grin.

"Fine." I said with a huff. I didn't even get to finish my waffle. Now I'm angry and hungry. I'm hangry.

I go and collect my guitar which I see luring next to a stage at the front of the room. How the hell did I not see that when I walked in, I will never know. I watch as Miss Dabney announces that ever lunch we will be having an open mike and that I will be starting it off.

As I climb up onto stage, I can feel my heart in my throat as I trie not to through up. I search the crowd until I can see my friends and see that Zach had sat next to where I was. They all give me reassuring smiles and Zach gives me a thrumb ups, mouthing " good luck" OMG he is sooo cute. As I sit on the stool in the centre of the stage, I close my eyes but I can still feel all of the stares of people digging into my head.

I take a deep breath and start singing ' I need a hero' by bonnie Tyler which I had just learned( **a/n: cover by Ella Mae Bowen) **

I start playing.

_**Were are all the good men gone**_

_**And were are all the gods? **_

_**Where's the street-wise Hercules **_

_**To fight the rising odds?**_

_**Isn't there are a white night upon a fiery steed? **_

_**Late at night I toss and turn and dream of what I need. **_

_**I need a hero, **_

_**I'm holding out for a hero Til the end of the night.**_

_**He's gotta be strong **_

_**And he's gotta be fast**_

_**And he's gotta be fresh from the fight. **_

_**I need a hero. **_

_**I'm holding out for a hero till the morning light. **_

_**He's gotta be sure **_

_**And gotta be soon**_

_**And he's gotta be larger than life. **_

_**Da da da ah da da da ah **_

_**Somewhere after midnight **_

_**In my wildest fantasy**_

_**Somewhere just beyond my reach**_

_**There's someone reaching back for me**_

_**Racing on the thunder end ,rising with the heat**_

_**It's gonna take a superman to sweep me of my feet**_

I opened my eyes for a few seconds too see people with lighters in the air. I closed my eyes again with a smile on my face.

_**I need a hero**_

_**I'm holding out for a hero till then end of the night**_

_**He's gotta be strong**_

_**He's gotta be fast**_

_**And he's gotta be larger than life **_

_**And where the mountains meet the heavens above **_

_**And where the lightning splits the sea**_

_**I swear there is someone somewhere, **_

_**Watching me **_

_**Through the wind and the chill and the rain **_

_**And the storm in the raging floor**_

_**Oh his approach is like a fire in my blood**_

_**I'll need a hero**_

_**And we'll dance till the morning light **_

_**Dreaming he'll hold me tight tonight,tonight **_

_**I need a hero **_

_**I'm holding out for a hero till the end of tonight**_

_**He's gotta be strong **_

_**He's gotta be fast**_

_**And he's gotta be fresh from the fight **_

_**I need a hero **_

_**I'm holding out for a hero til the morning light**_

_**He's gotta be sure **_

_**He's gotta be soon**_

_**And he's gotta be larger than life, larger than life **_

_**Da da da ah da da da ah**_

_**Oh**_

_**Da da da ah da da da ah**_

_**Larger than life **_

_**Da da da ah da da da ah**_

_**Oh**_

_**Larger than life **_

_**Da da da ah da da da ah **_

_**Larger than life **_

_**Da da da ah da da da ah **_

_**Oh maybe, maybe tonight **_

_**Da da da ah da da da ah **_

_**Ohhhh **_

After I had finished, before I even opened my eyes, I heard what sounded like thunder but was actually the entire hall applauding. When I opened my eyes I saw people standing up and whistling. I hurried of the stage as I really felt like when I was gonna puke. That was until a boy came up too me and started talking.

" hey little darlin, I could be your hero anytime." The boy said with a southern accent, snickering with his friends that were behind him. He had light brown hair and dark chocolate hair and was well built. Too say I was intimidated would be an understatement.

The boy took a step closer so I took a step back when my back hit the wall._oh crap..._

"Move the fuck away Tom." A deep voice growled. I looked to my right to see Zach and his friends who looked angry, but Zach on the other hand looked like he was about to rip 'Tom's throat out with his teeth. He kind if reminded me of a Pitt bull.

Zach was easily bigger than tom, in height and mussel. I could tell tom knew this as well as he tried to remain calm but I could tell he was scared shitless of him; who wouldn't be?

"What are you gonna do about Goode? Tell your daddy." Toms sneered in a baby voice. Big mistake, big, big mistake.

I'm not sure what happened exactly next but next minute Tom is past out on the floor with a already bruising eye, with Zach standing over him. Is it wrong that I found that incredible hot ?

"What happened hear!?" A voice shouted as Dr Steve came wodaling over to us. I know right, he wodaled, unbelievable.

"Tom got out a hand so I handled him." Zach said with a nonchalant shrug. God, he acts as if nocking out a guy with one punch is normal. Which for the record, isn't. But I guess it is for him...

"That is not how we treat our classmates Zachary." With the use of his full name, Zach seemed to get angry again as he said through gritted teeth,

"He needed to be taught some manners. I was defending cammie." Awww he felt like he had to protect me.

After this Zach was escorted out of the room by a teacher who seemed to look a lot like him. I wonder who he is?

After Tom was dragged( literally) to the infirmary by Zach's friends, I went to my seat with a dreamy look on my face and only one thought,

I guess Zachary Goode is my hero.

**A/n: hey guys sry if this chapter sucked, I think it got a little sloppy in the middle but I think it ended don't just sit there, let me know and tell me what you think about are little fight scene. And who is that teacher, let me know ur guesses. **

**I suggest listening to the song while reading that bit of the story as it's one of the best covers of that song I've heard:) **

**Random-useless fact about gingers: less than 3% of the worlds population are ginger. **


	6. Chapter 6: one hell of a semester

_**Chapter 6: One hell of a semester **_

After the whole 'hero' fight in the dinning hall, I finally got to see my room with out passing out on the way. I was extra carful this time. I only bumped into 1 or 2 things.

But no matter how many times I came close to breaking my nose, I couldn't stop worrying about Zach. I've know him for less than 4 hours (not including the time I was passed out) and I can already tell he had some attitude problems. But I'm going to be honest, watching him punch tom in my honour was one of the hottest things a guy can do in my opinion.

I'm not saying I like it when people get hurt, cause I really don't; but let's just say, I'll make an exception for some people. Like Justin Bieber...*cracks nuckles* I personal hold a grudge against him for breaking Selena Gomez's heart **(A/N: am I the only one who hates him for this?)**

I don't think this place is very used to guest... Or colour, cause Tina's entire pink outfit is sticking out like a zebra at a horse race . So far the only colours I've seen is:black, grey, white. The only things that seem to have colour are all the boys uniforms. Most were wearing a dark green camouflage in the older years but a few were wearing grey or black, while the younger years were wearing a greyish whiteish colour. Being as I'm now appointing myself as his personal stalker, I noticed Zach was wearing a black camouflage uniform ( and looking fine while doing so) but not many others wear, I'll have to ask him about it later...

Any who, now I get to finally see my room. We all get our own room, which is a bonus; a person can only take so much with sharing a room with Macey Mchenry. A least I get my own wardrobe for the rest of the semester. YAY! *mental happy dance* You never really appreciate life's small things like that, until you share a room with one of the worlds most famous shopaholics.

I guess I expected something like a prison cell for the room, or even a bunker. What I was not expecting though walking through the door was...

Plain...

White.

Everything was white; from the floor to the desk. Everything. And you know what, most people wouldn't have liked it as it did scream at you ' room from a horror movie involving zombies', but not me. Because now I can decorate...

However.

The.

Hell.

I.

Want.

And to an art major, that is AWESOME. It's like giving a meth addict an access card to a lab. Okay, that was a horrible example, but ya get the point...

"Like the room?" I turn around at the voice to see Zach learning against the door frame with his arms crossed over his well defined chest, hair slightly in his face. Of course, there was a smirk on his face.

"Yeah. It's a little plain but I think I could liven it up a bit. Maybe some paint here in a blending tone going down..." I trail of mumbling to myself, whilst looking over the plain wall across from the equally as plain bed. I snap my head up when I here Zach chuckle, and I see him pick up a box that was at his feet. When did that get there... Oh yeah, I was too busy admiring his face to notice it.* mentally face palms* Note to self: STOP DOING THAT! Honestly, one day, I swear I'm gonna end up in a straight jacket.

"I thought you might want to, so I brought you a little gift." He says looking into the box as he starts taking out the context. Paints, brushes. Pencils... You name the colour of paint and he brought it. Cue mental 'awwws'.

"How did you know I was going to redecorate?" I asked curious.

"We got your student profiles before you came, and because I was in charge of making sure everything is ready..." He trailed of, finally looking up to meet my eyes.

"Oh okay. WAIT! What does it say in my file?!" I hope to god my mother didn't put in about the time I started a marshmallow war in the middle of the hallway. Don't ask... But just for the record, Jessica totally deserved it after "accidentally" stepping on my Bon Jovi CD, causing it to snap! She needed to be taught to have some respect for rock and roll legends. Not to mention- IT WAS SIGNED! Not something that is easily replaced.

"Not much. The usual, allergies, major, stuff like that... And if you've ever started a marshmallow war." Zach not so subtly tries to stifle his laugh. 'Tries' being the keyword...

"Hey! I had a good motive! Why is everyone acting like I beheaded her or something!?" Not that she wouldn't deserve it, after she had the nerve to say "why does it matter, it's just a stupid band!?" Which of course I replied with...you know what, this would be a lot easier if I just showed you the flash back...*mental old fashioned camera starts playing the clip*

_"Why does it matter, it's just a stupid band!?" Jessica cried as she ducks the pink marshmallows I'm bowling at her head; one hits her in the eye. SCORE! _

_"Just a band?! Just a BAND!? Bitch that's like saying 'Air is optional' !" I scream as I chase her around a group of terrified 7th graders, all the while pelting white and pink marshmallows, that our covered in honey, at her face and hair. Okay I'll admit it, I get a little bit passionate about my bands, but that just means I'm a loyal fan..._

_" ARGH! You through into my ear!?" _

_Okay maybe abit more than a little bit..._

In the end I ended up having to slap him round the head to stop him laughing. Just because he has a beautiful laugh doesn't mean I'm going to let him laugh at my 8th grade break down.

Once he finished his laughing fit and wiping away a few imaginary tears, he turns to me with a serious expression while biting his bottem lip nervously. Oh no, things like this are never good. Last time somebody was looking at me like this, it was when my 8 year old cousin dyed my horse, back in Nebraska( at my grandparents ranch), purple. She had spilled the dye into the water tank, so when she went to rinse him of with the hose after riding him, he got dyed...yeah... Not fun explaining to your grandparents why their ,once white, horse was now purple.

That was a whole new level of awkward.

"Are you mad about earlier? You know the whole, tom thing and that ..." He trailed off, looking uneasy, as he shifted one foot from another. I noticed the bandage in his right knuckle. Aww he was worried I was mad. That's soooo adorable. Don't ya think little voice inside my head I'm always arguing with? _Well, actually, it's not that..._*me: points gun at them.) _yep most adorable thing in the world! Go team Zach! _That what I thought...

"Why would I be mad? That's one of the nicest things anyone ever done for me. Thanks by the way." I mumble, looking down at the ground, twisting my one if my converse into the floor, just like what I did when ever I was suddenly feeling shy. It's like when you were little and you would meet a stranger for the first time so you acted all cute and innocent so they wouldn't find out what a little spawn of satin you were. Yeah, that's what I was feeling now.

"No problem." He said flashing me a million dollar smile. God, that boy could make an bad women beg and a good women steal. **(A/N: character for the first person to tell me what song these lyrics are out if.)**

As he walked out, I could feel myself is it about this guy? Seriously, I'm like a leach that latched on to him. Wow, okay I'm really bad a giving examples...

This is gonna be one hell of a semester.

**A/N: hey little moshlings! Long time, no see huh? I'm soooooo sry I really didn't mean to be away for so long! Wow, what hav I missed guys, come on give me the juicy gossip coz I'm dying here to no it! Damn, I'm starting to sound like Tina, next thing you know I'm gonna end up wearing pink* shudders* **

**Guys I've got a request! BAM BAM BAAAM, I know right how dare I, but still. I was wondering if we could do that thingy were you ask me questions and I answer? Sound fun? I know what ur thinking 'why would we do that?' But just to keep me going, I'm not as evil as everybody says I am, even ask ****booksmartbookworm ** **I'm really not! Okay, maybe for leaving this story for abit, but that's just my lazy inner-slob. But the redhead, lively, awesome side of me is completely epic! Not to toot my own horn or anything but ah *toot toot* **

**Review! If I can get a least 5 more reviews I will post the next chapter quicker! Don't forget to tell me what song lyrics I mentioned, and you get ur own character YAY! * audience silent, except for sound of a cricket somewhere* awkwaaarrrddd... So yeah first person gets a PM telling them * less enthusiastic yay* yaaayy...**

**-FREDO **

**XOXO**


End file.
